


Fever

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboy Dean, Catboy Dean Winchester, Catboys & Catgirls, First Rut, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Pheromones, SPN ABO Bingo, SPNABOBINGO, Self Lubrication, Sex Toys, Slick Kink, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, catboy!dean, like a lot of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: Sam is expected to present as a Beta just like his dad so it's no surprise he kinda freaks out when he pops his first knot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind! This is my first time trying to write A/B/O or catboy verse plus I have never written Sam before or Wincest for that matter. Also English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. This is the first part in what I plan to be a 3 part story. Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoy it so I know if there's any interest in a continuation.  
> [My tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com)

  
“If you fall down I’m not catching you”  
Dean looked down, his green eyes glowing in the darkness surrounding them and his tail whipping slightly agitated before going back to swishing gently from side to side.  
“Hush, Sam, I’m trying to focus”  
Sam leaned against the trunk of the tree with an annoyed huff  
“Jerk”  
There was a faint rustle in the tree and some creaking branches followed by a soft thud as Dean landed gracefully next to his little brother.  
“Bitch”

He pushed his brother playfully on the arm with a smirk before he headed back with a disgruntled Sam in tow.  
“I guess you lost it? again”, Sam muttered. They had been after this thing for weeks and their dad seemed more and more obsessed each passing day. Dean’s ability to see in the dark was a godsend; otherwise they wouldn’t have stood a chance.  
“Keep your teenage hormonal grumpiness to a minimum, would ya? And yes, I lost it but not before I saw where it was going”  
He turned around quickly to catch a branch that had almost slapped Sam right in his face.  
“And I know you can’t see much out here right now but could you at least try to watch where you’re going?”  
The look Sam gave him seemed to soften him up a bit. He sighed with fond exasperation and they walked the last bit side by side, Dean’s tail wrapped around Sam to gently steer him.

“What do you mean you lost him?!”, John barked at Dean. Sam just stood beside them watching. Dean cowered slightly with his ears slicked back against his sandy hair, his tail tucked between his legs, the tips anxiously twitching. None of this could be read on his face though which was an impeccable mask. Sam knew Dean had tried to get his catboy mannerisms under control for as long as he could remember, but it continued to be the one thing he couldn’t get a handle on.  
“I’m sorry, sir. But he was heading north in a straight line. If we leave now we might be able to ca-”  
“We?”, John huffed “No, you two have done enough. Stay here with Sam..”, he started cramming things into an old bag “.. I’ll keep in touch. And in the meantime you two stay put, you hear me?”, he turned around glaring at Dean with a raised finger. Dean straightened his back with what looked like sheer force of will and nodded solemnly  
“Yes, sir”  
Before they both knew it, their dad had slammed the door shut and the soft rumble of the Impala could barely be heard anymore over the downpour outside.  
“I wish you would stand up to him”  
“Sammy, don’t start”  
“No, I mean it, Dee.”, Sam insisted, still upset with their dad’s behaviour. He followed his older brother to the couch and sat down beside him when Dean picked up the remote.  
“You did everything you could. Hell, if it weren’t for your sight we couldn’t have tracked him at all and it’s still not good enough for dad”  
Sam took in the sight of his brother, jaw set and eyes pointedly fixed on the TV and tail whipping dangerously beside him.  
“Dea-”  
“I am not having this discussion again. He trained me to be better than this. He trained me even though everyone told him he shouldn’t. He took a chance on me and I failed. End of story.”  
Sam just looked at him completely baffled.  
“Why wouldn’t he?”  
“Drop it, Sammy”, he bit out. Sam started to get increasingly annoyed with his brother.  
“Is this the kit thing or the omega thing? because Mom was both, you’re only three quarters, and Dad had no qualms about her ability or worth”  
Dean threw the remote across the room making it split into pieces against the wall before getting up and leaving the room.  
“The only one thinking less of you because of it is you, Dean!”, Sam shouted after him but Dean had already closed the door.  
For once their dad had gotten a great deal on renting this little house at the outskirts of town and for the first time since they both could remember they had separate rooms: the nights when John was home he usually slept or passed out on the couch in front of the TV.  
Sam exhaled angrily, grunting as he did so and clenching his fists, slamming his own bedroom door shut and throwing himself on the bed.

He woke up in a pool of his own sweat, his body writhing back and forth and no matter how he positioned himself his body just couldn’t find a comfortable spot. His breathing was ragged and he had trouble finding his bearings, panting and clawing at his covers to get them off. He hissed suddenly as the overly starched fabric dragging over his crotch made him acutely aware of his painfully hard, leaking cock. He mumbled something not even he himself could decipher and rolled over onto his stomach, groaning at the pressure and friction against his dick. He checked the time on his phone. 3 AM.

What the hell was going on? He felt feverish but without the accompanying fogginess clouding his thoughts. His skin felt cool to the touch but from the inside he felt like he was burning and it all seemed to originate from his lower abdomen and crotch area, like water ripples radiating out through his body. All his thoughts were focused on his cock- he’d never been so hard and throbbing in his life. He whimpered in relief and pain as he closed his fist around his shaft and gave an experimental tug. Instantaneously he felt a small relief so he kept going, jacking himself, tugging and squeezing with needy and pained little whines spilling from his lips, desperate to find release. His back arched a bit as he started feeling the familiar jolts and warmth coil deep within.

He whined and whimpered, desperate for it to be over. He just knew, he just knew knew knew that if he could just come all of this would be over and he would feel better again. He quickened his pace, feeling his abdomen tighten and his balls draw up. He came with one hand in a firm grip fisting his cock and the other clamped over his mouth to muffle the sounds erupting from his lips. The fire lifted a bit then, but not completely; but it was enough for Sam to relax back against his pillow and enjoy being able to breathe normally again. The relief didn’t last long. He could feel himself harden again in his grip and what was worse was he could feel the distinct tightness of the base of his cock swelling slightly.

“DEAN!”  
Sam hung against the door post, barely holding himself up, gray worn sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips. He didn’t even have the energy to cover his obvious erection tenting the fabric.  
Dean came stumbling, or what could be considered stumbling by Dean’s standards, into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“Sam, what the he-”  
He stopped dead in his tracks, warily scenting the air. His eyes turned the size of saucers and he swallowed thickly.  
“..an _alpha?_ ”, he breathed, looking completely dumbstruck “..you presented as _an alpha_ , Sammy?”  
Sam just panted heavily, his eyelids drooping.  
“Dean, I _can’t_ -”  
And once again Sam was deeply grateful for Dean’s feline reflexes because if not for them he would’ve broken his face against the wooden floor. Dean held him up against the wall.  
“Jeez, Sammy you look like shit”  
Sam smiled weakly  
“Ain't so hot yourself”

Dean just huffed and brought his tail up to swipe the layer of sweat beading at Sam’s forehead.  
“C’mon, let’s get you to bed”  
Dean snaked an arm underneath Sam’s pits and tried to lift as best as he could with Sam being at least a head taller. The close proximity felt soothing and Sam unconsciously slumped against his big brother’s frame. Dean suddenly stiffened. The air felt thick and Sam thought he could sense something in his haze. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the most delicious aroma he’d ever smelled. It was a scent of earth, moss, rain and honey- it made his mouth water.  
“What is that?”, he breathed, greedily inhaling more of the sweetness wafting through the air.  
Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and rather ungently let Sam down on the bed.  
“It’s me”, he said stiffly, his ears leaning back a bit. “It’s my catboy and omega biology reacting to alpha in rut pheromones. I have no control over it”  
Even in the dark Sam could see Dean blushing something fiercely.  
Dean was slick? _Because of him?_  
He cleared his throat once again, refusing to meet Sam’s gaze.  
“I’ll head out to the 24/7 pharmacy and get you some.. stuff. I’ll be right back”  
And with that he left, his tail hanging low between his legs with a barely noticeable twitch.

Sam fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning, tangling the sheets with his long limbs. When Dean finally got back Sam was a tangled, sweat slick mess and because of it, the air was thick with his alpha scent. Sam woke up from his brother crouching beside his bed and tapping him on the forehead, his face assembled in a neutral stiff mask.  
“Wake up, Sammy”  
He looked rigid and cautious, the endearment the only sign of any kind of emotion.  
“This is what the clerk girl told me was basic first time rut stuff so..”, again he did the throat clearing thing, looking away “.. yeah, go nuts”  
Dean patted him awkwardly on the back before getting up and walking out into the living room, closing the door behind him.  
Sam tilted his face upwards, scenting the air and letting out a small shiver when he smelled the sweetness of omega pheromones and omega slick in the air- his brother’s slick.

Wanting Dean was nothing new to him; he’d wanted Dean in any which way since as long as he could remember and when he hit puberty and a new kind of want joined the party nothing really changed. Dean was and had always been the center of Sam’s affection. But this, wanting this way, knowing that they were in fact a perfect fit, sharing in a flawless contrast, alpha and omega, human and kit, being the black to the other’s white- this was a whole new kind of want. And Sam knew Dean saw him as a little brother and nothing more, but just knowing that even though Dean didn’t want him, his body very obviously did and that knowledge did things to Sam’s brain, making it short circuit and completely fritz out.

He clung to the scent in the air, shamelessly stroking himself to it, imagining what it would be like having that slick on him, around him or even _tasting it_. He threw his head back against the pillows, his body slowly returning to it’s state of burning him from the inside.  
He reached down with one hand on the side of the bed, blindly searching for the bag Dean had left there. He brought it up, rummaging through it until he found a bottle of lube and an extremely weird looking toy that he understood, after a quick glance at the box, was a replica of some omega pornstar’s ass with an inflatable ring around the entrance to simulate an omega clenching around the knot.

“Typical”, he snorted. The snort turned into a moan halfway as he felt another jolt shoot through his body. He made quick work of the bottle cap, squeezing a generous amount into the toy and on himself before letting the silicone sink down over his swollen, aching cock. He groaned loudly, not a thought in his mind on being quiet or that he wasn’t alone in the house. The slick channel of the toy had bumps and ridges designed for extra stimulus and it was the most mindblowing thing Sam had felt in his 18 year old life. The squelching noises the toy made each time he thrust in should’ve been grossing him out but instead they only added to the euphoria. The sounds just kept his mind on the wetness of the lubricant, how slick it was against his shaft, _how slick, slick- Dean’s slick_.  
He came with a muffled groan, his abs constricting as he arched up, shaking into the toy. He opened his eyes and they caught by the little rubber ball hanging by the toy’s opening. He reached out a tentative hand and squeezed. He threw his head back so hard his vision whited out as he pulsed again and again into the wet silicone with a silent cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this short story please show it some love with kudos and/or comments. My writer's ego is hungry and feeds on feedback  
> Square filled for SPN ABO Bingo: Scenting

  
Dean clenched his jaw as he pushed down on the worn down volume button of the remote until his thumb turned white. No matter how high up he turned the TV it still couldn’t drown out the moans and choked off wails coming from inside Sam’s room. It had been going on for hours and Dean was surprised ( _and a little impressed_ ) that his little brother hadn’t passed out yet.

He shifted in his seat, the involuntary slick making his ass uncomfortably wet and his raging hard on, that refused to go down, was not really elevating his comfort levels either. He tried to convince himself that this was all just biology and that he did not in fact lust after his newly turned alpha baby brother. It was admittedly hard to convince himself of this when that little annoying voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that he’d had ridiculously inappropriate thoughts about Sam for years. He growled, squeezing his eyes shut and grinding his teeth together trying to push the thoughts far, far away.

He zapped through the channels, looking for the least sexual program he could find. He settled on an infomercial led by an obese older woman and a guy that looked more or less ancient and ready for death.

“Perfect”, he breathed out in a huff and slumped back in the corner of the couch with his sandy coloured tail wrapped around him, the tip slightly twitching.

A particularly loud moan reached Dean’s sensitive ears causing him to jerk and his head to snap up toward the sound. He closed his eyes and clenched the muscles in his ass and thighs to alleviate some of the tension and he had to bite down a whimper. He could not, would not take advantage of his hormonal baby brother; I repeat: _He would not, could no-_

But there it was; the thought of Sammy creeping into his thoughts. His long tan limbs and lean muscled body stretched out in his bed, a toy working around his knot in slow precise strokes. Dean shuddered and shook his head. He would go crazy if he kept this up. The pheromones clogging the air made it impossible for him to think, but what really crept under his skin and made him see red were the revolting smell of fabricated omega. It was part of the First rut-kit he had picked up for Sam. The girl at the pharmacy had said that it was really helpful in calming the alpha down. Still it smelled like Sam had drenched himself in it and it did nothing to slow him down from what Dean could hear. Shame coloured his cheeks when a possessive growl rumbled quietly in his chest as a fresh wave of fake omega came wafting through the door.  
This had to stop.

He quickly got up and headed for the door; he left the TV on, hoping it’s volume would shield him from Sam’s desperate grunts and moans. He slumped down on the porch step under the flickering lights, idly scratching at the peeling paint. He couldn’t smell the pheromone spray anymore but he could still smell Sam, warm and inviting like salt, earth and something that was just Sam; thankfully the fresh air diluted it to the point where the incessant throbbing in his private parts subsided and he could think somewhat clearly again . What struck Dean most about the whole situation ( _besides him wanting something that so clearly was wrong wrong wrong_ ) was Sam’s lack of aggression; usually Alphas were remarkably aggressive during their ruts and especially their first. But Sam only seemed strung out and horny beyond all logic. At first he’d thought it was him calming Sam. That the scent of an omega close by had a calming effect on him but that didn’t really make sense either as that should’ve made it worse; that should’ve made Sam crazy and trying to claim him. Dean let out an involuntary shiver at the thought. He shook his head and hauled out the pack of smokes he’d hid from his dad and brother from underneath the porch. He lit up, sighing in relief when the smoke hit his lungs and cloaked the last trace of alpha in the air.

*

He put out his cigarette against the gravel and threw it in a lidded glass jar he kept with the pack and put them both away deep under the porch.

He got up, slapping the dust away from his jeans when his ears perked up- he could hear nothing besides the TV. A sigh of relief left his lips and he felt his whole body relax. That could only mean one thing.

Dean toed his boots off outside and closed the door gently behind him as he got in, careful of making any noise that could wake his brother up.

He switched off the TV, relieved at the silence, and leaned downward on all fours to stretch out his back and crick his neck. He was aware of how very feline his behavior was and that was why it was something he only allowed himself when he was completely alone. He groaned happily once the final pop of his back sounded, and got up. Locking the door and switching off the lamps he scented the air, making sure everything seemed as it should. The scent of fake omega was almost gone to Dean’s great relief and the scent of desperate horny alpha was replaced with happy horny alpha.

Dean felt himself twitch in his jeans but still snorted, shaking his head.

“Finally satisfied, ey Sammy?”,he chuckled quietly as he made his way to his room. The closer he got the stronger the scent of alpha got which didn’t make any sense since Sam’s room was on the opposite side of the living room. His ears stood straight up on his head as he came to a stop, his tail swishing warily behind him. He could hear rustling inside his room, the sound of sheets against sheets and-

He slowly creaked the door open, and if he wasn’t soaked through his boxer briefs before- the sight he was met with surely did it. Sam laid completely naked on his bed, grunting and furiously rutting against the mattress, gripping Dean’s pillow possessively and inhaling deeply from it, a content growl purring up his throat.

Dean swallowed thickly.

“Uh, S-Sammy?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning: a mating bite occurs without express consent but everyone is fine with it in the end.  
> Please leave a comment. Feedback means the world to me.  
> Scare filled for spnabobingo: mating/claming

  


“ _Omega_ ”, Sam growled happily, dark eyes flashing Dean’s way as he kept rutting and spreading his long limbs over and around every loose part of Dean’s bed he could get his hands on, grabbing at them possessively.

When the “Omega-in-a-can” only succeeded in making him feel angry and revolted he’d almost lost his mind. He’d felt overheated and desperate and the only thing that had promised relief was the delicious scent of omega that spoke sweetly to his lizard brain, beckoning him over. To be covered from head to toe in Dean’s scent was the best feeling he’d ever known, and it did a lot to lessen his worries about the whole brother thing.

‘ _Omega is here, the omega is here_ ’ the alpha part of his brain kept chanting happily, urging him to get to work and _claim, claim, claim._

Sam shook his head and got up from the bed on slightly wobbly legs.

“Dean..”, he sighed happily, a crooked smile curving his lips.

It just made sense. For once Sam felt like everything just kind of fit. The realisation that he’d unconsciously labeled Dean as his Omega without realising it until now made his heart swell in his chest. Giddy with hormones, rut, lust, love and every other emotion that would turn any newly presented Alpha’s head, he took one step closer, slowly approaching his brother but faltered when he saw the apprehensive look paling Dean’s face.

Sam watched Dean chew undecidedly on his bottom lip, his ears fallen back against his head and his tail swishing behind him in twitchy movements. He also watched with great interest the unmistakable bulge tenting his brother’s jeans. Dean jerked at the sound of the appreciative growl rumbling in Sam’s chest. He followed Sam’s gaze and-  
“Sam.. I- _we can’t_..”

Sam looked back up at his older brother, his pupils blown and his face covered in a sheen of sweat. He stuck his nose up, scenting the air. He picked up on Dean’s nervousness and anxiety but also, even stronger, was the smell of omega arousal. 

In the blink of an eye Sam decided to go for broke. He crossed the bedroom floor in long strides until he had his brother backed up against the wall, holding him up by his armpits and burying his face against the junction of his neck, breathing in deeply.

Dean yelped in surprise but didn’t try to stop him, he just whimpered and bared his neck as Sam scented him.

“Sam, you don’t want this”, he breathed in strangled huffs.

Sam answered by pressing his naked body flush against Dean’s clothed one, pinning him against the peeling wallpaper. As on instinct, Dean wrapped his legs and tail around Sam’s waist, earning him a low happy noise from his brother. Then Sam started to speak in a low voice, his lips grazing the skin of Dean’s neck with every word.

“I know you want this and I know you’re scared that I don’t. Your scent is all over the place, Dean. And even if it weren’t, you’re my brother and I can read you like a book”

He began slowly grinding, making Dean exhale sharply as he thrusted just right.

“I was scared too. Always thought I’d be a beta, always thought it wouldn’t work, that you wouldn’t want me..”

He kept lazily dragging his flushed cock against Dean as he spoke, every so often pausing between words to bite back a moan.

“.. but you do, don’t you” It wasn’t as much a question as it was a statement. Sam already knew the answer.

He curled his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and squeezed lightly.

“I can’t smell any heat on you so I know you can make the decision”

Dean whined, clenching his teeth together as Sam nipped at his jugular, grazing his teeth along it and letting his warm breath dampen the skin there.

“Need you, Omega..”, he murmured

“How are you not scared?”, Dean finally choked out “How can you possibly be okay with this?”

Sam flashed a predatory smile against his neck before moving higher, his lips right next to his earlobe.

“I stopped being scared once I realised I didn’t think of you as an omega, Dee, but as my Omega”

The keening whine that escaped Dean didn’t surprise Sam as much as the sharp fangs biting down on his neck did. Sam threw his head back with a needy huffed out moan. He let his hands spread over Dean’s smaller chest and shoulders, slowly easing off his shirt and snaking his arms up under his pits and up behind his shoulders. He buried his face in Dean’s neck again as he started grinding his whole body against his, small punched out huffs echoing beneath his ear.

“Can I have this? are you sure? can I? please.. _please_ , just let me..”, he rambled in a rushed whisper against Dean’s heated skin.

Dean let go of Sam’s neck and swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, yeah, okay Sammy”

Sam backed away a step, letting Dean’s feet fall back to the floor gently. He grabbed his brother’s upper arms and scanned his face closely for any sign of doubt. He was shaking. He felt like he might self combust at any second if he didn’t get his brother around his knot like yesterday.

“You sure?”

Dean looked flustered and out of breath and slightly disoriented but he nodded with a faint smile on his lips.

“Yeah, Sam”

Sam surged forwards, ripping and grabbing at Dean’s clothes because his brother really needed to be naked right fucking now. Dean just leaned back against the wall and let him. When Sam had managed to manhandle Dean’s t-shirt into submission and it finally hit the floor he started to frustratingly yank on his pants, growling at their defiance.

The corners of Dean’s mouth twitched as he batted Sam’s hands away and made quick work of his button and zipper. Sam closed his eyes and groaned loudly, the overwhelming scent hitting him like a welcomed slap in the face. 

He already knew Dean smelled delicious but this, experiencing his scent unfiltered and raw was enough to make a grown man drown in his own drool. Sam surged forward, returning to pinning his brother against the wall with his whole body covering his. The sensation was honey dripping over his senses. The sweet glide of skin on skin, the salivating friction of their cocks rubbing against each other and the undiluted scents of omega and mate and yes, yes yes.

“Wa- wanna taste you”, Sam breathed heavily against Dean’s cheek, his hands everywhere. 

Dean moaned in response, thumping his head back against the wall.

“N-not now. We need to take care of you first”, Dean panted and reached down between their sweat slicked bodies and carefully wrapped his fingers around Sam’s shaft making them both groan in unison. 

A fresh wave of slick pulsed down Dean’s thighs, dribbling over Sam’s leg and thickened the air. Sam could feel himself twitch in his brother’s grip. He buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, shaking his head back and forth with needy, frustrated and low ‘please, please, please’s and ‘oh, god yes’s.

To his big surprise Dean didn’t guide him to his hole, but instead slid Sam’s cock between his thighs that he were squeezing together to his best bowlegged ability. 

Before Sam could protest, Dean grabbed his hips and started to pull him back and forth, the slick on his thighs creating a delicious glide that had Sam moaning loudly.

“trust me..”, Dean panted against him “..’s better this way”  

Sam could hear the badly concealed disappointment and resolve in Dean’s voice. He kept thrusting in between Dean’s thighs, angling his hips so the edge of the crown would now and then catch on Dean’s rim, making both of their breaths hitch.

“Please, please, please, please” Sam’s pleading pants were short and out of breath. 

He knew he sounded like he was on the verge of losing his god damned mind but in retrospect, he probably was. His hand came up to tangle in Dean’s hair, scratching just behind his left ear, turning a moan halfway into a wanton purr.

“Sweet Omega, _my_ Omega. Don’t you want me to knot you, hm? Fill that sweet slick hole real good. Give you everything you want” 

Sam knew he was rambling at this point but all his remaining brain power was used up to keep himself from hauling his brother up in his arms and ramming his cock right up into that wet, soft heat. He knew they both wanted it, he knew they both needed it; but the thought of doing anything to Dean without his okay made him feel queasy.

Dean keened in his hold, snaking his hands up over Sam’s back and sinking his claws in.

“Can’t, shouldn’t, you’re in rut”, came his unfocused, rambled response.

“Want you, wanted you for a long time” he bit his brother’s throat lightly, but with enough force to get his message across “..I love you, ‘mega”

He kissed him lightly. A sweet contrast to the situation; no tongue and no fervor, just the loving soft brush of lips. Sam felt the last bit of struggle leave Dean’s body as he relaxed fully against his mouth. Dean didn’t say it back, but Sam knew- he could feel it in his scent.

He pulled Dean up in his arms and carried him over to the bed, gently stroking his tail like he knew Dean secretly loved. Once down on the bed Dean looked up at him with loving, sedated and rather wistful eyes.

“Maybe we’re going to hell..”, he began, cupping Sam’s jaw “..but I’m tired of resisting the one thing I want for myself”

Sam leaned down to kiss him, trying to pack as much emotion and want as he could behind it so Dean would have no other choice than to accept how much Sam wanted this too.

The choked out ‘ _oh my god_ ’ leaving Sam’s lips was barely audible as two of his fingers dipped without resistance into his brother’s soaked hole. Dean was panting hard, eyes closed, throat straining and mouth working getting out a silent strings of words. Sam felt delirious with it all but he had to do this right.

He scissored his brother open, dragging his cheek along Dean’s lower abdomen and thighs, gently placing wet kisses over his freckled skin. When Sam wrapped his lips around Dean’s significantly smaller girth he was rewarded with a choked off whine and Dean’s hips bucking up wildly.  
“Sam.. come _on_..just.. _please_ ”

The sound of his Omega begging for him made him growl with satisfaction. The sound rumbled through his chest before hissing through clenched teeth. When a third finger joined the first two without difficulty he gently slipped them out.

Without thinking he brought each finger to his lips to lick them clean. The taste had him sagging backwards and groaning. It was a perfect mix of sweet and salt and something deliciously warm. Dean didn’t have time to react before he had Sam between his cheeks, lapping greedily between content growls.

Dean yelped and arched, releasing a shuddering moan as Sam started to thrust his tongue inside, chasing more of Dean’s taste. A full body flush accompanied the purr that started to vibrate in Dean’s chest. Sam smirked to himself. He knew how embarrassed his brother would feel about it later, but to him it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

Movements in Sam’s periferi made his eyes snap up. Dean’s hands were moving in a weird way across the sheets, rhythmically and almost spasmic jerks with his claws out. 

When Sam gripped his brother’s length he let out a strangled cry and the next thing he knew Dean had him on his back, straddling his hips with his tail whipping excitedly behind him. His ears were pointing to the ceiling and his pupils had turned into slightly dilated slits, flashing hungrily at him. His skin was flushed and glistening with sweat over the numerous freckles covering the pale flesh. Sam groaned.

“My beautiful Omega”, he murmured, grabbing at Dean’s hip with one hand and cupping the side of his jaw with the other. 

It was clear that Dean was letting his inner kit out to play. Everything about him were feline, graceful and above all predatory. Sam almost lost his mind with it. Dean bit playfully at Sam’s hand, his sharp canines digging into the supple flesh. Sam hissed but didn’t move his hand away.

Dean leaned forward, plastering his body over Sam’s and leaning in to nose right under Sam’s ear, scenting and licking him there. Sam groaned and bucked up, sliding his cock between Dean’s cheeks. Dean keened, digging his claws into Sam’s chest with force. The feeling only spurred Sam on, feverishly rutting up against his brother. Dean put his hands on Sam’s hips to still them and let his lips graze his earlobe before whispering hot and needy

“ _Need you_ ”

And without another word he sank down on his brother’s cock and they shared in a deep unison groan. Sam panted harshly. He felt high on sensory overload. It was like every nerve in his body standing on edge, buzzing with electricity and a content hum of ‘ _Omega, Omega, Omega, my Omega_ ’ thrumming in his blood. Everything was on it’s peak.

And then Dean started to move.

“Oh, _fuck._.”, Sam bit out, arching forwards, his whole body tense and his hands clamped down on his brother’s hips.

Dean seemed overwhelmed with it, completely lost to speech or eye contact or any form av communication; he just let his head loll on his shoulders as he bounced in his brother’s lap. His tail had seized it’s swishing and had retorted to stroke up and down Sam’s legs while his hands were busy pawing and clawing all over his chest. 

Then finally his eyes snapped open wide as Sam’s knot started to catch on his rim. He looked dizzy with it, completely gone. He looked at Sam, eyes like saucers in shock mixed awe as Sam held his hips still and lifted him up and started to slam up into his slick heat. Dean’s throat worked tirelessly as he kept swallowing each soft mewl that wanted to escape his lips. His eyes were halfway up in his head and the white shone bright underneath those green irises. He kept pawing desperately over Sam’s torso  
“I-..I-..Sa-.. _Alpha_..”

Sam’s knot caught for the last time and locked them in place as Sam lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his brother and biting down hard on his bonding gland, breaking the skin and drawing blood. The alpha part of his brain howled with satisfaction and triumph.

Dean wailed as the sensation of Sam’s knot throbbing and shooting hot ropes of cum inside him accompanied with the claiming bite tearing his skin sent him over the edge, painting Sam’s stomach a creamy white. He bared his canines and clamped down on Sam’s gland as well, effectively sealing their bond and their fate.

When they’d come down from their high Sam maneuvered them into a spooning  position where he could kiss and lave over the wound on Dean’s neck, licking it clean, making his brother purr low and contently.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask first..I didn’t even make the decision it just.. I felt like I was on autopilot”

Dean’s tail swept up and down over Sam’s body, petting him. He turned to look over his shoulder to face his brother, his ears halfway back and a faint blush on his cheeks. Emerald with specks of chartreuse met cerulean, tawny and every other colour those hazel eyes held.  
“It was meant to happen, Sammy, it feels right. It’s always been you”


End file.
